Welcome to the Legion of Demi-Gods
by ArtemisForever2
Summary: You've heard of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter right? Well here's a camp for Romans and Greeks! Even forbidden children. Follow the tales of 12 demi-gods and their quests!
1. The Prophecy

**Welcome to the Legion of Demi-Gods**

**Chapter 1**

**The prophecy**

It was a cold yet, cloudy morning and many demigods _were_ asleep but the horn had woken them up again especially a quiet, annoyed girl named Fay. _Ugh.. I even came back from a quest yesterday. _She thought as she put on her white shirt with the words Demi-God Legion, Cabin 11.

She sighed. A forbidden child of Artemis. How did she become a child? Look here. Give Artemis a human child. Wait till she grows up. Combine their soul together. Ta-da! Most kids here avoided her especially since her sister was the oracle. She was the only one in her cabin anyway.

The oracle literally was standing up on the podium like a statue like she was supposed to. When everyone was gathered Feral the head counselor of the cabins also a satyr she whispered the words used here in the legion. "_Expergiscendum_", she whispered. Finally my sister woke and sat down breathing in and finally breathing out the prophecy. "Each child that breathes. An angel in disguise. Bears a mark of a parent. Hide the 12 or Raze the land." She cooed finally going back to sleep.

_Ugh. She always makes no sense!_ Fay thought closing her eyes. Finally she felt the stares and went back to her cabin grabbing her weapons and heading for the mess hall.

"Who do you think is in the prophecy?" Her friend asked. Fay jumped. "Sorrel!" she shouted. "Stop shadow-porting!" It was a thing Fay said. One of the reasons she was weird. "Sorry. So who do you think is in the prophecy? Ya know?" He asked.

"Yea but, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's eat first." Fay said Sorrel nodding in agreement.

They grabbed food and went to their table until BAM. Fay tripped. "Oops sorry little miss silver shot." said Rosalia, a beautiful, green eyed blond, head counselor of Cabin 5 the Aphrodite Cabin. "Be quiet little miss screw the rules I have money." Fay said grabbing Sorrel's hand and cleaning herself off. "Hmpf." The counselor said walking to her table.

**So yea I need more characters! OCS PLEASE**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Camp:**

**GodlyParent:**

**Powers:**

**Looks:**

**Weapon:**

**Others:**

**PM ME:**


	2. The New Arrival

**Welcome to the Legion of Demi-Gods**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Arrival**

Fay gave everyone at the Aphrodite Cabin Table an evil stare. They headed over to the Artemis Cabin where only Fay and those who she accepted sat with her.

"Hey Fay. Don't worry about her. She's a jerk, ok?" Sorrel said, patting her head. Fay nodded laying her head on his shoulder. He was like a brother to her. "I'm not hungry anymore." Fay said putting her food for Lady Artemis. "I need to go." Sorrel nodded.

Feral was waiting at the edge of the mess hall. "Come on Fay. I want to you to meet someone." Fay tipped her head and followed Feral. They entered the grand tent and sat on the golden pillows for the head counselors. "Meet Logan Anderson. You two will be going on a quest for the Golden Fleece from Camp Half-Blood." Fay nodded. "I'm Fay. Daughter of Artemis. You are?" "Logan. Son of Apollo." They shook each others hand.

"No time for partings. Let's hurry up." Feral said hoofing them out the door. They ran out of the tent and into the forest. Fay whistled calling her mother's silver Fawn. "Woah. Is that Artemis's sacred animal?" Logan ask, amazed at the silver beauty. "Yea, get on and close your eyes. She burns." Fay said whispering the coordinates to Camp-Half Blood. The doe then burst off into an amazing speedy trot for such a small animal carrying such heavy weight.

The Fawn stopped and Fay tapped Logan to tell him to open his eyes. Fay grabbed her bow and ran through the bushes, Logan on watchout.

But little did Fay know she was going to be ambushed. She was tackled, thrown to the floor and had a knife to her throat. "What are you doing here?" A strange girl asked. "I'm Aurora."

* * *

**How was that? IDK review and Pm ur form if you want to be in this story. Also in the camp section you can also put the legion.**


End file.
